Typically, a powered belt conveyor includes conveyor sidewalls and cross members which are cut to a predetermined length or size and welded together to manufacture the desired belt conveyor. The conveyor and conveyor sections thus are generally non-adjustable and difficult to modify should changes be required or desired in the layout of the conveyor.
Some conveyors have been proposed which bolt together to allow for changeover or modification of the conveyor. However, such conveyors typically are roller conveyors, because the bolted conveyors cannot withstand the excessive forces exerted by a continuous conveyor belt which is driven around guide rollers of a belt conveyor during operation of the belt conveyors. Such excessive forces tend to cause slippage between the fasteners and components of the conveyors. Additionally, the bolt-together conveyors of the prior art are not adjustable to adjust an overall length of the conveyor to adapt conveyor sections to different applications requiring different length sections.
Other conveyor sections have been proposed that are wheeled or portable sections for temporary positioning at a desired location for conveying articles along the conveyor section. Such movable conveyor sections are not designed to be positioned between existing conveyor sections and to remain fixedly positioned between the conveyor sections as part of the overall conveyor system at a facility or warehouse.